1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bridge amplifier circuit comprising a first and a second amplifier, each having a signal input, a reference input and an output, for supplying an amplified input signal to a load coupled between the outputs.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an amplifier circuit is known from the Data Handbook IC01b "Semiconductors for Radio and Audio Systems", p. 1247, 1995 of Philips Semiconductors. In a bridge configuration this amplifier circuit, the TDA1516, is used for driving a load coupled between the outputs of the two amplifiers. A drawback of the known bridge amplifier circuit is that Offsets can occur between the outputs of the two amplifiers, which causes a DC current to flow through the load. This in its turn results in unnecessary power consumption.